Spoil Me!
by Zipzapzop444
Summary: "You're spoiling her." "Well, why stop what's already been started?" Izaya has been preoccupied with work, and Sora doesn't like it one bit. A series of drabbles! All about how Izaya spoiled his little princess. Rated T for certain scenes and coarse language IzayaxOC
1. Chapter 1: You're Spoiling Her

**A/N: **Hello~ How are you guys? Another story idea came up and I just couldn't refuse to write it. So on top of _Three Special Words, _I'll be updating this. And soon I'll start another series. So please enjoy this series of drabbles!

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DURARARA!**

* * *

_Tic. Click. Tic. Click._

Izaya sighed as he shuffled through files and papers. Lately, he's been so busy with work; a whole two weeks to be exact. And during those two weeks, his little princess has been… Well… Needy.

"Izaya~" Sora's soft voice came as she skipped over to his desk.

_Tic. Click. Tic. Click._

Izaya looked up for a moment before returning to his work. "How may I help you, Sora-chan?"

Sora frowned at the raven haired male. He gave her one glance. _One. _"Are you done yet? I'm bored."

"Sorry, my dear. I'm afraid I still have a lot of files to sort through. Many people have been demanding stuff from me, especially the yakuza."

She pouted. "But you've been working for two weeks straight! The only time we get to spend time together is at night! And that's when we're _asleep!_"

Izaya chuckled. She was definitely very spoiled and stubborn. She wasn't like that at all during their school days. "I promise I'll make it up to you~"

"Then do it now."

"Sora, you know I can't—…"

"No, now."

"Sora…"

"Now!"

Izaya sighed again. He leaned back against his chair and set his eyeglasses on the desk. He only used those glasses whenever he was so piled up with work; much like now. "Sora-chan, what _exactly _do you want me to do?"

The ebony haired girl paused, deep in thought. "Sit on the couch with me."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"Then… No." He went back to his work, ignoring her protests and complaints. "Namie-san, take these files and sort them out for me."

Namie came over with a huff and took the rather large pile of papers. "You better pay me good for this…"

"Just go and do your job or you won't get paid at all~"

"Izaya stop ignoring me!" Sora wailed.

Namie glared at the two. "You guys better make up now or else…" she turned and went to her little desk.

Izaya sighed at his little stubborn princess. He looked at her this time, observing her face. She was pouting cutely, a frown apparent on her face. It made him smirk, and he got up from his chair. He walked over to her, stopping right in front of and looking down to smirk at her.

"Well?" Sora asked expectantly. "Are you gonna do something?"

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him before pressing his lips to hers. Sora accepted this immediately and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Namie rolled her eyes at the two.

"Now," Izaya started after pulling away, "how about we go watch a movie on the couch? I think I need a little break."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Well, so much for _watching _the movie. Indeed, the ended up sitting on his couch in front of the TV to watch some romantic comedy. But it was far too boring and predictable for their interests. Instead, they decided to try something else.

"Izaya," Sora said, her head on his shoulder while her body was tucked under his arm, "this is boring…"

"Yeah… I know…"

She moved and got off of his shoulder to look at him, pulling his arm to get him to look at her. "Let's do something else."

"Like what?" Izaya said with a yawn.

"This…" Suddenly, Izaya was pulled towards her before her lips crashed his. He was shocked, but didn't resist. He wrapped an arm around her waist as their lips started to move against each other slowly. "Nn…" Sora let out a soft moan as he slid his tongue into her mouth. She responded by pushing his tongue around with hers. And they began to battle for dominance.

"Ah…" she gasped as he began sucking on her tongue. He slowly began to push her down until her back hit the couch seat softly. Her arms came and wrapped around his neck as her fingers busied themselves in his raven hair. He began to intertwine their tongues together as saliva began to escape her mouth and dribble down her chin. Namie groaned at the noises they were making, not being able to concentrate.

"Izaya…" she managed to say in between heated kisses. He began dragging the tip of his tongue to the roof of her mouth, loving every little mewl she made. He poked and nudged her tongue with his, and her arms wrapped around him tightly.

And then his phone rang.

Izaya broke their kiss, a thing string of saliva still connecting them, before getting off her to go to his desk to answer his phone. Sora sat up with a frown, and watched Izaya answer his call. After two minutes, he went back over to her, smirking at the sight.

Her cheeks were flushed pink, and saliva dribbled down her chin. He sat next to her and leaned in close. Just when she thought he was going to resume their heated kiss, his thumb came and wiped the saliva off her chin. This only made her frown and pout more.

"I can guarantee that guy will call back soon. So I don't want to start something and disappoint us both," he smirked as he brushed a few bangs away from her eyes. He leaned in a placed a kiss on her soft cheek. "Okay?"

With a small huff, she leaned back against the couch and snuggled next to him. "Fine…"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

By the time the movie ended, Sora had fallen asleep. Her head rested comfortably in his lap as her body curled up. Izaya smiled down at her as his fingers combed through her dark hair. He sighed and leaned back. He tilted his head to look at his desk and let out another sigh when he saw the pile of papers.

"Still got a lot of work…" he muttered.

"This wouldn't have happened if you had down your work instead of making out on the couch all afternoon," Namie told him irritably.

"Now why are you so grumpy, Namie-san?"

"Because I had to listen to you two swap saliva with each other," she hissed.

"It's not my fault~ I just couldn't refuse my dear Sora's request~"

Namie sighed and looked up at him. "You're spoiling her," she said flatly.

"Am I?"

"Yes. You keep giving her what she wants, when she wants it. Truth be told, she's got you wrapped around her little finger."

"Well," Izaya looked at the sleeping girl in his lap, "why stop what's already been started?"

* * *

**A/N: **Well here's the prologue. Not much of a prologue but oh well. So read and tell me what you thought about the kiss… I'm gonna be writing a few more of those in this story. TRAINING! So, read, review, and love. Sorry for errors~!


	2. Chapter 2: Look at Me

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter for _Spoil Me! _I'm still working on the next chapter for _Three Special Words._ So please wait! Anyways here we go…

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DURARARA!**

* * *

The sunlight peaked through the curtains early in the morning. The little chirps of birds were faint through the window. The room was still dark, for the curtains blocked out most of the sun. Izaya woke up with a groan, careful not to wake his sleeping princess who lay beside him. She was tucked underneath his arm, her back pressed against his chest. Deciding not to get up just yet, Izaya simply pulled her closer to him and nuzzled his head into her nape. He gave her neck a soft kiss before pulling away and getting up.

"Work…" he muttered sleepily. He went to take a quick shower before heading downstairs to his computer. He began sorting through files, waiting for Namie to come. He tapped his fingers against the desk, his glasses resting nicely on the bridge of his nose. His phone rang, and soon many calls followed.

"Damn…" he sighed after the fiftieth call, "When did this get so hard…?"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sora woke up when she heard the sound of Izaya's cell ring for the umpteenth time. She tossed and turned, but it didn't matter.

She was awake. And she was pissed.

She got up with frown and went to shower. She walked out of the steamy bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body as she searched for clothes. Izaya was busy, but she wanted his attention. She got an idea as she threw on her favorite white mini-skirt, tank top, and black cat-eared hoodie. Pulling some knee-high socks, she headed downstairs for Plan A.

"Izaya~" she sang out, "Look at me…"

Unfortunately, Izaya didn't remove his eyes off the computer screen. If he did, it only looked down at the papers he had in front of him. Sora pouted and moved closer to him.

"Hey… Izaya… Look at me for a while!" she whined.

Sighing, Izaya spun around in his chair to look at her. A small smirk came to his features. "You're wearing your favorite outfit? How cute~" He reached out and let his fingers brush against her knee, "Those knee-highs were a nice touch…"

She blushed and took a step back. Only to frown when he said, "Unfortunately, I can't adore you at the moment. But I promise I'll make up for it." And with that, he spun around to stare at the computer as his fingers typed away, ignoring his girlfriend who stared at him with a frown.

Sora went back to the bedroom and threw off her clothes. If her favorite outfit didn't work, then perhaps something else would; something a little more seductive? She pulled on some short shorts and threw on a tank top. After taking a few ties, she headed off to the bathroom to tie her hair into two low pigtails. Izaya would love to pull those ties out of her as he kissed her, Sora thought. Her face flushed at her thoughts. Immediately, she shook her head and headed off downstairs once again.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Izaya was on the phone as he continued to type away. After hanging up, he took a pen and began writing on one of those files he had. Namie _still _hadn't showed up. He was getting stressed out from all this work. And then Sora had to come.

"Izaya~ You look stressed."

"Well, that's because I _am _stressed. Look at all this work I have, Sora-chan…" he tried to hide the irritation in his voice. It wouldn't be fair to take it out on Sora, even if she was trying to distract him. The last thing he wanted was for her to storm out of the apartment, angry. But now, his work was much more important.

"Maybe you should take a break~" she sang as sat on the armrest of his chair. Her arms came and wrapped around his neck as she found a way to sit on his lap. "Look at me now, Izaya. Aren't I cute?" She leaned in to kiss his cheek, then his neck.

Izaya sighed as he bit the pen he had, clicking away with his mouse irritably. "Adorable," he deadpanned.

Sora stared at him. Well, she really stared at the pen that was held in his teeth. Her gaze shifted to his lips. All she wanted was for him to look at her, and kiss her. She had to admit that she was selfish, since they kiss _every day. _But she wanted a kiss now. And she was going to get it.

With a little huff, she jumped off his lap and headed to the bedroom once more. Plan B: failed. Now, it was time for Plan C.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

He could not believe what she was wearing next. It was so strange, it made him smirk. But he had to admit, she looked adorable in his shirt.

Sora was wearing one of his black V-necks. The shirt reached down to her thighs, just barely covering up her _very _short shorts. Izaya knew that Sora would remove those shorts at night because she hated wearing bottoms when she went to sleep, especially if she was also wearing one of his shirts. The sleeves covered her small hands, and her pigtails were gone, for she let her hair down; it reached just above her shoulders. And she stood there with a blush covering her cheeks, her hand tugging at the hem of her shirt as she shifted around shyly.

Izaya couldn't take it anymore. He got up from his chair and took her in his arms before leaning down and kissing her. "You are so unfair, you know?" he muttered as he kissed her cheek and nuzzled her neck. His response was a giggle.

"I'm actually very selfish, you know?" she smirked lightly while she tugged his hand and led him to the couch. Knowing what she wanted, he laid down on the couch as she lay on top of him, her head resting on his chest right under his chin. "Make sure you look at me," she demanded. "Cuz' I am very cute today."

He sighed and stroked her head, his fingers combing through her short dark hair. "Yes, of course. But Sora-chan is _always _cute. No matter when or where, you're always so cute." His lips pressed gently against her forehead. She really was cute. It was the main reason he was always looking at her. It was the main reason why he could always watch her. It was another reason for him to love her. But then again, as he watched her snuggle against him, he thought,

_I really am spoiling you._

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter was pretty short… But the whole series will be a buncha drabbles so it's okay! Well I hope you liked this chapter. So read, review and love! (That is my new catchphrase! XD) Sorry for errors!


End file.
